Ron And Jake
by Light-Devil
Summary: Ron And Jake: Two paths never meant to cross come to together when KP gets called upon to help with an investigation... involving magic! All the large stone artifacts have been stolen and with KP out of the picture, it's up to Ron And Jake.  RonXJake
1. Ron and Jake: One

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil begins. . . . .

Ron exited Buenos Nachos, with 2 To-Go Meals. Ever since Kim and he had been dating that was basically all he could afford.

Sighing he turned towards his broken down scooter, thinking _DAMN! I really have to borrow KP's car more often._

He slipped the To-Go meal into his backpack and slowly, trying not break his scooter got on. He placed the key in the ignition and with a slight twist the scooter starting making some sort of broken mechanical sound. He twisted the handle and at snails pace made his way to Kim Possible's.

On his way there passing a local store that sold TVs he saw on the NEWS, "In current news, the famous Statue of Liberty has in fact disappeared. In other words it is no longer in the place it used to be or anywhere.

_Hmmm, better tell KP fast_

He pulled the key out of the ignition with out twisting, so he actually ended up pulling half the key out, while the other half stayed in. He sped of to Kim's house as fast as his legs could carry him. This was actually faster then his scooter.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York. . . .

Chaos and disorder reigns supreme, breaking down rule and ordinary/orderly manner.

Jake Long is in fact one of the very few partly humans that knows what is going on. And so does his grandfather . . . and all the other magical folk.

Someone evil has stolen it, someone who in fact is quite extraordinary in his own account, someone called Evil Vortex.

Jake sighed, "Oh, MAN! I wish I could just have one normal day!"

His grandfather said, "But you are the protector of all things magical!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, alright, already ALRIGHT!"

Jake's grandfather sighed again, "You have to find him and stop him from getting the other mortal artefacts."

"Artefacts? Man, their pieces of rock!"

Jake and his grandfather were referring to all the large man-made items carved out of stone.

"Yes, they are rock; if large enough quantities of these artefacts are combined . . . something really bad will happen!"

Jake slipped off the wall he had been leaning on; in shock, he got back up, "You mean to say that you don't really know what's going to happen?"

His granddad nodded, "Only that it'll be really, really bad."

"Oh man . . . why can't i just have one normal day?"

His grandfather began, "Because you are the/"

Jake cut him off, "Dragon up!"

And he busted out of a closed window.

"KP!! The liberty . . . the statue of gra . . . the statue of liberty." Ron burst into her room to find her gone. _WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?_

Her computer monitor flicked on and Wade. "Kim's gone off to the NYC; I'll have someone fly you there in a flash."

_Arghhh! She left with out me . . . again_ He began talking to Wade, "Hey, Wade, Is Kim seeing someone, you know on the side?"

Wade busted out laughing, "Kim? Seeing someone else? Ahh, that's rich. Of course she isn't! How could you think such a thing?"

Ron shrugged, "Can you just get her on satellite picture feedback for me?"

"That's not gonna be easy, satellites have really hard defence security systems to hack. Oh I'm done, here she is."

The satellite picture showed Kim and another person hugging. The person had SHORT black hair with green high-lights and was wearing guys' clothes, which led Ron to conclude that his paranoia with Kim seeing other guys on the side was in fact NOT paranoia.

A single tear ran down his face, "Wade, get me to New York as fast as you can!"

Wade watched horrified that Kim was seeing another guy, "Aye, aye Captain."

5 short seconds later a rocket shuttle arrived, the dweebs watched it land in fascination.

Ron saluted them and stepped in. This brought Ron up two notches in the dweebs' eyes.

* * *

In the NYC . . . .

Kim started, "So you haven't seen anyone suspicious around?"

Jake shook his head, not sure what to say to the teen heroine.

"No one who could have stolen the Statue of Liberty? Because we have Intel that they might be trying to steal other things"

Jake eyes widened in shock, they were both on the same case, not the same information or species, but on the same case.

Jake answered finally, "I think you should meet my Grandfather."

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You're sweet in all, but I've already got a boyfriend." She gave him a reassuring hug.

Jake blushed, "That's not what I meant! Dragon up!"

He turned into a dragon and to his utter amazement, Kim sighed and said, "Where to?"

"My grandfather's shop."

He offered a paw and she jumped onto his back. A little uncomfortable . . . not for Kim . . . but for Jake.

They arrived at Jake's grandfather's antique shop to him saying, "Ahh, Kim Possible, the teen heroine, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jake nearly fainted, "WHAT!?!? You . . . two know . .each . . You two know each other?!?!?"

His grandfather nodded, "I have helped Kim in a number of . . . shall we say abnormal missions."

Kim nodded her agreement, "I was supposed to meet him, but i forgot where his shop was, no biggie?"

She looked at the old man for forgiveness, he nodded once again. Jake thought _Oh man, gramps knew her all along? Why couldn't he have told me beforehand?_

Jake sighed out loud and they both looked at him, he blushed.

A HUGE ZOOMING NOISE, could be heard from inside the store. Ron ran into the store and pulled Kim up close," Back away from my girl!"

Kim's eyes widened and so did Jake's. Kim's eyes widened because she was thinking, _What the hell's wrong with my BF?!?_ Jake's eyes widened because he was thinking _He looks like a god, chocolate coloured eyes, beautiful glowing blond hair and pale skin with freckles just to fool everyone into thinking him human._

Jake gasped and blushed, _Where in the world did that thought come from?!?!?_

Ron looked at him, "Why was my girlfriend hugging you for?"

THEN Ron actually LOOKED at him, Ron's right eye twitched, _This guy has got to be the most good-looking person on the worlds surface, if I could chose anyone Kim to cheat on me with, it would have to be him._

They both stared at each until Kim and Jake's grandfather butted in, "What the hell's going on?"

They shook their heads out of the unusual stare.

And they both thought while looking at the ground blushing _I HAVE NO IDEA!_


	2. Ron and Jake: Two

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil continues. . . . .

Kim and the old man were glancing back and forth at Ron and Jake. Something was going on and Kim didn't like it. The old man knew his grandson all to well and took the hints Jake didn't even know he was giving.

Ron looked from the ground to Jake and said meekly, "I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable and you are?"

He held his hand out for a hand shake, "Jake Long, what brings you to the NYC?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something then closed it again in thought. _What am I supposed to say? I came here to stop you from going out with my girl? Who I'm pretty sure isn't going out with you . . . and if she is. . . . I think . . . I'm jealous!_

Ron scratched his with his whole hand, "I'm here to help KP. That's all. . . I am here for . . . to help KP."

He moved to shake Jake's hand that had stayed offered to him. And when they gently shook hands and stared into each others eyes, some music came on . . .

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side_

Cause every time we touch I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart be so  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

The old man kicked a nearby machine and the music stopped leaving Ron and Jake holding hands staring into each others eyes, "Darn machine always plays up like this!"

As if awakened by the words of the old man they looked away and at their clasped hands, blushing they unclasped their hands and shuffled away from each other staring at the ground once again.

Kim watched this totally disconcerted, "Uh, are you to alright?"

They both glanced her and replied in union, "Yeah."

Jake and Ron glanced at each other as they both replied at the same, each catching each others gaze blushed and continued to look at they ground as if it was the most interesting thing they had ever found.

Kim and the old man shared a concerned glance at each other, "Well, Ron now that you are here you can assist my grandson and Kim Possible in the finding of this new evil, I have kept tabs on large-stoned carved items and Wade will alert you if anything important happens.

Jake's gaze was locked on Ron's shoes, _Something important has already happened. . ._

Jake shook his head having no idea what he was thinking. Ron frowned obviously lost in thought, _Why did he shake his head? Is he dismissing me as a sidekick? Not worth his attention?_

Ron's left eye twitched as he thought of his previous thoughts, _NOT WORTH HIS ATTENTION?!?!?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!?_

Kim began to leave, "Come on Ron, we need to book another room for you to stay at tonight, I've already got mine."

Jake leaped at his chance, "You can stay in mine if you want . . . I mean at my HOUSE if you want . . . I'm sure my parents won't mind."

Kim started, "Oh no it's/"

"Okay." Ron said completely cutting KP off.

"You usually stay at those five star ones that cost a fortune anyway. It'll be cheaper for me to stay with Jake . . . at Jake's"

Jake's granddad couldn't help picking up all the little slips the two teenage males kept letting out. Sighing he begun,

"It's okay Kim Possible I'll watch over him for you."

Kim glanced back at them; Ron and Jake were now unconsciously staring into each others eyes.

She walked out of the shop with a confused and tired sigh, "Bye Ron, Jake, Sensei."

Ron and Jake had completely tuned her out and were slowly making their way closer to each other, "Jake!"

Jake's attention snapped to his gramps, "Yeah, what's up gramps?"

"Take Ron to the park where you use to be able to see the Statue of Liberty . . . and look for clues."

"Right, gramps. This way . . Ron."

Ron followed him out the door with out a sound.

"Ugh, boys!" the old man let out an exasperated sigh.


	3. Ron And Jake: Three

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil continues . . . . .

------------------------------

Previously . . .

"Take Ron to the park where you use to be able to see the Statue of Liberty . . . and look for clues."

"Right, gramps. This way. . Ron."

Ron followed him out the door with out a sound.

"Ugh, boys!" the old man let out an exasperated sigh.

Ron and Jake walked out in awkward silence.

Ron began, "SO how do you, uh, know KP?"

Jake looked at him in surprise, _Is he jealous? OH NO! I have to tell him I'm not interested in her!_

He opened his mouth to begin, but stopped as he realised his irrationality, _WHAT THE HELL AM I ON ABOUT!?!?!?_

His eye twitched in thought as he replied, "I don't."

Ron glanced at him sideways, underneath his lashes, _IS he lying to me? What's he thinking about?!?!? I want to know! He can't be after her! HE'S MINE!_

Ron started talking, "So, why are you ly-" He cut himself off; mouth wide open, _HE'S MINE!?!?? What the hell is with my thoughts! AM I GOING CRAZY or something?_

Jake glanced at him quickly when Ron stopped talking, _Oh, no! He's angry at me!_, "Go on?"

Ron blushed slightly, feeling stupid for ever starting the sentence, _Think of something smart, think of something smart . . . AHA!_

"So, where are you living?" _Yes, score one for the Ronster_

Jake's eyes widened momentarily, _Why does hew ant to know where I live?_ He blushed for second then remembered, _Oh, yeah. He's staying over isn't he?_

He went beet red at the implications of that; Ron was staring at him. Jake looked back, then Ron looked away him face tinted red.

Ron thought in chaos, _Oh GOD! He saw me staring at him! He's gonna think I'm some weirdo or something!_

While Ron was thinking this Jake was thinking, _Oh man! He saw me blushing for no apparent reason! He's gonna think I'm a freak or something!_

They started talking at the same time.

Ron with, "I'm not a weirdo and-"

Jake with, "I'm not a freak, but-"

They looked at each other, mouths still slightly open from realising both were talking.

The eyes snapped into contact and they sat there for a second staring at each other.

Finally Jake's infamous grin crept onto his face. Ron's dimpled smile instantly appeared as well.

They began to laugh, Ron was in laughing hysterically and Jake was slouched over, slapping his knees in laughter.

Jake stood up straight and mocked wiping a tear off his face with a sniff.

Ron laughed louder and in the confusion he slipped on a rock.

He was falling, falling backward. Suddenly Jake was there, holding him in what looked very much an embrace.

Ron looked up at Jake and half-heartedly smiled, his face slightly red, _Devilishly sexy. Those lips . . _, "Thanks . . could you umm." he swallowed his throat suddenly dry, "could you uh, let me, um, go?"

Jake stared down at him for a second, _I've got him in my arms, this cute angel. Those lips . . . _

He blinked as if waking from a trance, he blushed beet red and pushed Ron away from him, "Oh, sorry . . about that . ."

Ron stumbled back, unsure of the reason why he felt as if something precious had just escaped his grasp.

Jake cleared his throat and pointed, "The Central Park is this way." _What's happening to me? I nearly . . ._

Ron looked at Jake walking away and shaking his head, Ron then reached up to touch his lips, _What's going on? I almost . . _

Both thinking they were far away enough from each other voiced the last piece of thought,

"Kissed him."

Suddenly music started,

"_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
In my dreams._

Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive..."

Both teenagers turned to look at each other, eyes slightly wide, both thinking, _This song again?_

Their mouths opened as if they couldn't believe what they were listening to,]

"_'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly._

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life."

Jake and Ron were slowly closing the distance between themselves. They were both radically very close to each other now.

They couldn't take their eyes off each other as their faces slowly drew dramatically closer together. Closer towards a kiss.

"_Your arms are_-"

The song was cut off followed by an announcement, "I'm sorry the PA system has been wacked up lately please excuse this song being on the NEWS channel."

Ron's and Jake's faces were barely a centimetre away, both their eyes closed as if entranced.

Then they both flickered open and noticed the close proximity. The recoiled away form each other, both looking equally embarrassed and red.

Ron felt a twang in his heart as if he has once again lost the grasp on something precious.

Jake frowned, something felt as if it had dislodged form his heart and was now ungraspable.

Ron shook his head, _THAT WAS STUPID! STUPID AND WEIRD AND . . . NOT FAIR! I WANTED THAT KISS!_

Ron's left eye twitched, _I WANTED WHAT!?!?!?!?!?_

Jake stared at him, _IDIOTIC! IDIOTIC! IDIOTIC! . . . but still that kiss wasn't going to be all that unwelcome._

Then, as if realising that he had just thought something weird again, hit himself, _WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS!?!??_

It was like a stalemate in chess, neither could move with out compromising themselves first. So they just stood there.


	4. Ron and Jake: Four

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil continues. . . . .

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

PREVIOUSLY . .. . . .

Ron shook his head, THAT WAS STUPID! STUPID AND WEIRD AND . . . NOT FAIR! I WANTED THAT KISS!

Ron's left eye twitched, I WANTED WHAT!?!?!?!?!?

Jake stared at him, IDIOTIC! IDIOTIC! IDIOTIC! . . . but still that kiss wasn't going to be all that unwelcome.

Then, as if realising that he had just thought something weird again, hit himself, WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS!?!??

It was like a stalemate in chess, neither could move with out compromising themselves first. So they just stood there.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Stuck in an equilibrium, neither moving; afraid to compromise themselves.

Ron swallowed, his throat dry as the desert. Jake threw a shaky grin at him and Ron nodded; it was a draw for now.

Jake sighed and wiped his head in relief, "You know, I think there's something weird happening here . . ."

Ron spoke up loudly and suddenly, "YOU TOO!?!?"

Jake shot him a glance and blushed for a second, he cleared his throat and said softly, "Have you been having thoughts that . . well you would've never thought you'd think?"

Ron remembered when he had thought of Jake as "HIS", blushed and nodded softly while staring at the ground.

Silence reigned supreme for a few moments, Ron was thinking during this, _Should I tell him what I've been thinking?_

Jake was thinking however, _Will his thoughts be the same as mine?_

Both at them simultaneously, raised their heads and looked at each other. They both had eye-contact straight away, but then both looked away.

Jake coughed into his hand, his face still red, "Were . .. you're thoughts . . about m-m-m-m- . . m-m- me?"

Ron's head shot up and he stared at him, he bit his lips and replied, "It *choke* depends on *choke* if you're thoughts were *choke* about me . . . "

They stared at each other once again locked, mesmerized, fascinated by each other's eyes.

It was now a glare-death-match, who ever lost would have to speak first and reply truthfully.

Ron swallowed again, _I'm not going to lose!_

Jake thought, his eyes glaring, _He's not going to win!_

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Then suddenly one of them cracked.

Ron blinked. Jake stared at him and blinked to get his eyes rehydrated, "You have to go first."

Ron flushed and began, "Umm, well . . ."

Jake stared at him expectedly, "Go on?"

Ron pouted and put on puppy-dog eyes, "I was thinking about y-"

"_BRING, BRING, BRING!!!!!_"

Jake stared at his pocket with hate, his eyes ablaze with anger. Jake pulled the mobile out of his pocket and answered, after a press of a button, "Wazzup?"

Ron let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, _Thank GOD! That was about to be the most embarrassing thing in my life!_

Ron stared at Jake talking into the phone, _Mmmm,_ he drooled and then noticed himself staring, _OMIGAWD! What is wrong with me?_

Jake was now looking at Ron and Ron blushed and turned his gaze to the floor, Jake smiled and hung up.

Ron tried to make friendly conversation, "So, who was it?"

"Fuu-dog (that's it isn't it? . . . or have I got the wrong cartoon?) He was just telling me the stats."

Ron blinked, "A dog?"

Jake stared at him for a second and then burst out laughing, "Yeah, didn't KP tell ya? I'm the Protector of Magical Beings."

A thought took Ron, _He knows KP well enough to call her KP? Rawr!_ then it drifted away to shock, Ron's mouth dropped open, his voice shrillingly quiet, "Mag-mag-magical creatures?"

Jake replied, slightly confused, "Uh, yeah."

Ron crept up close to him and tugged on his arm "Are there magical naked mole rats?"

Jake lifted an eyebrow, then realised Ron was being serious, "No, Ron there are no magical naked mole rats . . . what's a naked mole rat, anyway?"

Ron recoiled, taken aback that the person he'd be calling "HIS" didn't know what a naked mole rat was, "RUFUS!"

A little pink four-legged creature popped out of his pocket and replied, "Nyah?"

Jake looked at it aghast, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FREAKY THING?"

Ron glared, "He's not a thing, and he's Rufus. Call him Rufus."

Rufus crawled up Ron's shirt and onto his shoulder, Jake's first thought was, _I wish I could be that thing,_ then it changed to, _WHAT!?!?? .. . WHY DO I THINK LIKE THIS!?!??, _followed by, _RUFUS!?!?_

Ron stared at Jake, "You wanna hold him?"

Jake nodded not knowing what else to do. Ron was in the act of placing Rufus into Jake's hand when suddenly Rufus jumped off and ran.

Jake and Ron stared at him in shock. Then they looked at each other and their positions, it looked like they were about to hold hands.

Ron recoiled, to fast and slipped on the unlevel ground. Jake grabbed him and tried to pull him back, but forgot to take into account that Ron was slightly heavier, so instead of stopping him from falling; Jake was taken down as well.

And now their positions were indeed questionable, Jake was on top of Ron, their bodies in full contact.

Jake's phone began to ring again, Ron could sense it vibrating in Jake's pocket, but somehow the tune had changed,

"_'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky._

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears,  
That I cry.

The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall!"

All obviously coming from the phone, the tone matching the noises only a phone could make.

Jake was on top of Ron, the song that made them do weird things was playing in the background and both of them face to face, nearly centimetres apart.


	5. Ron And Jake: Five

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil continues. . . . .

__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

PREVIOUSLY . . . . . .

Jake was on top of Ron, the song that made them do weird things was playing in the background and both of them face to face, nearly centimetres apart.

------------------------------------------------

They stayed where they were; shocked into a frozen statue like state.

Their eyes stayed in contact and they widened slightly as they were aware of feeling each others heart beats.

Both their hearts were thumping furiously; as if they were running a marathon. And maybe in their own minds they were.

Ron was thinking at this particular moment, _OHMIGAWD! Why can't I move . . . and why don't I want to?_

His face went beet red and in response Jake's did as well, _OH MAN! I don't know what's happening anymore! Why can't I move? I . . . can't even control myself!_

It was true; it was as if gravity had somehow doubled and slowly millimetre by millimetre his face was growing closer and closer to Ron's.

Ron and Jake were staring into each others eyes; still locked in the moment. Their hearts beating out of rhythm like a poorly made song. The song that made them do weird things was still echoing in the back ground.

But neither of them heard it; the only thing either of them was aware of was each other and the warmth they both felt.

Both their faces were beet red and growing redder as Jake's face descended towards Ron's. Ron closed his eyes; slightly scared of what was happening, but Jake kept his open – it was if he couldn't close them.

Thoughts running through both their heads were exactly the same; _I'm gonna kiss- _

The song stopped in the background and Ron became aware of the fact he could move again. He titled is head away from Jake's and pressed his lips together – flatly refusing any kiss of any kind.

Jake's eyes widened as he saw Ron turn his head away. A foreign anger filled him and he felt like attacking Ron, but instead he grabbed a bit of Ron's orange-blonde hair and pulled his head to face him. Ron winced as he felt Jake pull his hair and he glanced wildly at him. Jake had wanted that kiss and as sure as hell he was going to get it! Holding down Ron's arms he pushed his face down near Ron's.

Ron looked at him and he was suddenly filled with terror by the animosity in Jake's eyes; he whimpered in response, his body went slack and little drops of moisture formed in his eyes as a reflex. A lone tear streaked down his cheek and fell to the floor with a _plop_.

Jake stared in shock as the tear soaked into the dirt. His eyes widened slightly as he realized what he had been just about to do. He took a shaky breath, _Oh man, what was I thinking?_ Something in his heart snapped and he jumped back off of Ron and flicked his had right and left as if looking for some escape.

Ron watched still slightly scared and frozen. Jake turned into a dragon and with out a moment hesitation he burst up into the sky.

The only thing Ron could do was perch himself on his elbows and watch; and wish he hadn't seen what he thought he had.

He wished he hadn't seen that tear sparkling like a gem reflecting off of Jake's majestic dragon-form's scales.

Ron stood up shakily, his whole body shaking and his legs felt as if they were about to give way. Jake's form disappeared into the clouds and Ron watched it with a remorseful thought in his head.

And the scary thing was that inside Ron's heart or hearts; a thought echoed bounding in and around his soul like a never-ending story; _I wanted that kiss._

----

Jake flew with his whole strength trying desperately to get away from Ron at all cost. He could see where he was going as tears cascaded down his scaly face; he had often wondered if dragons cried; and now he knew the answer.

_Why? Why did I do that for?_

H knew the answer; he knew it with a heart wrenching certainty. _I wanted to kiss him, so much._

The foreign anger had depleted; he knew what the anger had been about. He had wanted to kiss Ron so much that when he had refused him it had hurt like a knife in the gut. But protectors of magical beings weren't meant to feel emotional pain – so the only thing that rose up in Jake had been anger and the need for vengeance.

Inside the only thing he knew was guilt; guilt and longing for something he knew he couldn't have. Not knowing where he was going and not caring he closed his eyes in pain.

_THWUMP_

He flew straight into an electricity pole. The blackness which he usually saw before losing consciousness was replaced with a smiling image of Ron and Jake mentally reached a paw up for help.

Jake began to fall.


	6. Ron And Jake: Six

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil continues. . . . .

PREVIOUSLY . . . . . .

THWUMP

He flew straight into an electricity pole. The blackness which he usually saw before losing consciousness was replaced with a smiling image of Ron and Jake mentally reached a paw up for help.

Jake began to fall.

Ron stared at the sky where Jake had disappeared and an unearthly chill caused goose-bumps to form on his arms and legs. He suppressed a shiver and rubbed at them. It wasn't even a cold night and he was now worried, _Was that a premonition?_

He shrugged to his own mental question and began to walk, still rubbing his arms instead of letting them dangle by his sides. His thoughts immediately went to Jake and where he had gone and everything that had happened in the last hour or so.

_Only ONE hour? It seems like an eternity . . . things seem to last longer when Jake's around._

The hesitation in his thoughts was a caution to himself. Could he accept that he liked Jake? Ron found himself in Central Park. The very place they had been headed before they had somehow lost there destination. A smile crept onto Ron's face, _Somehow, huh?_

Ron had desperately hoped that Jake had been here and as he stared at one of the park benches longingly he imagined Jake being there. _What's wrong with me? One person leaves and I'm already wondering about them!!!_

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nothing was going right it seemed. An ironic smile drifted to his face, _And to believe this all started when I thought KP was cheating on me._

Blindly he walked towards the park bench and sat down. A news paper flitted past and got caught on his legs. Subconsciously he kicked it away and then let a sigh. He began to talk to himself, "It all seems so pointless! I wanted that kiss and I pushed him away. Now, he's gone and I can't do anything. I can't even apologise!! GWARGH!"

He slammed his face into his hands and bit his lower lip. The pain shot him back into his usual comprehensive self and he shut his eyes in thought. Regret stabbed at his conscience and so did guilt. He would do anything to take it all back, or apologise. Anything at all.

A voice startled him, "So, you want to save someone's life, do you?"

In shock Ron looked up and stared at the stranger. A hood concealed his face, but he was extremely short and had a sort of weird accent. Staring at him Ron blinked blankly, not completely understanding.

The hooded short man snapped, "Do you or don't you? I haven't got all day . . . or night."

Ron's eyes widened at the rudeness and a desperate feeling took hold on him, "Why? What could you do if I told you I did?"

The stranger scoffed as he walked over and sat next to Ron, "You should be asking yourself, what _can't_ I do. What do you need?"

Ron scratched his head in puzzlement and swallowed, _I must be going crazy. It's midnight and I'm talking to some random stranger._

His subconscious did nothing to stop his from continuing, "I want to go back in time. Can you do that?"

There was a sarcastic edge to his voice which Ron didn't even know he could do. The stranger detected it, and stood up hastily as if affronted, "If you don't trust me I'll go find someone else, who wants to go back in time."

He turned slowly away from Ron and Ron sat there for a second. He didn't even notice his own hand go out and grab the stranger's shirt. There was a pleading look in his eyes as he spoke, "Please. I'll do anything, just give me a way to go back, help me."

The short-man then turned back around and pulled something from his coat pocket, "Drink this, it should help you."

The man then proceeded to walk off into the trees of the park and disappear before Ron could even stop him, "WAIT! Will this take me back in time?"

A distorted voice answered as if from some other realm, "It will help."

_What kind of lame reply is that?_

Ron stared at the bottle, obvious doubts building within his mind. Then one thing flashed clear, the tear he had seen rolling down Jake's beautiful crimson scales. He made a choice then and there.

_I will do anything._

**

The hooded man pulled down his hood and watched as the freckled boy drink the potion. He smiled and laughed to himself. He let out a relieved sigh, "At least Jake will have some one to talk to about being a dragon now."

Jake's Grandfather walked off with a smile on his face as something looked as though it exploded from where the freckled boy sat.

**

Light encompassed Ron and a pain gripped his muscles. A tightness sank into his mind. The flash was so bright he had to close his eyes, because the pain was too much.

He was aware of something distorting his perception and then he screamed. It burned like someone had lit him on fire, _WHY DID I TRUST THAT MAN!?!?_

Then the pain became to intense Ron could not even think coherently. He let out one final yelp of pain as the light faded and then dissipated.

Moaning, he was aware of himself lying on the ground. Something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong. He shifted and moved one of his legs forward, but fell over himself.

It was then he saw the leg he had tripped over. It wasn't a human's leg. No, it was scaled and chunky, it led down to a paw which had sharp talons located on short stubs.

For second he just stared at it like one would stare at the sky - blankly. Then his eyes widened in horror as he felt his wings unfold in league with his feelings.

Ron Stoppable was now a dragon.

**

Before Jake could hit the ground something caught him. A contraption of some kind. Then as if he had never been there, Jake disappeared. Nothing left, not a trace, he was just gone as if he had never existed.

In much the same way the Statue of Liberty had.


	7. Ron And Jake: Seven

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil continues. . . . .

Ron Stoppable was now a dragon.

**

Before Jake could hit the ground something caught him. A contraption of some kind. Then as if he had never been there, Jake disappeared. Nothing left, not a trace, he was just gone as if he had never existed.

In much the same way the Statue of Liberty had.

Ron stomped over to a nearby lake, tripping over his newly formed four stumped legs. He managed to trip over his first leg and be thrown down a hill which ended at a lake. With a splash he sunk in, but his feet instantly touched the bottom seeing as he was such a huge creature.

Ron gazed at his own reflection. A patch of yellow scales rested atop his head flopping over his brown cat like eyes much like his old hair had. His snout was drawn out and long with sharp long canine teeth protruding out. On his cheeks were slightly discoloured darker scales and Ron realised that they were his transformed freckles. His belly was scaled white while the rest of his tapering slim body was a dark red, almost maroon. His wings folded against his back were of the same colour, while the insides were a mix of white and sort of cargo colour.

Ron stretched them out in a daze admiring the way the moon glinted off them and glittered. Then something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. It was the hooded man who had given him the potion. An anger rose up inside Ron, why had the man lied? Ron trampled up to him and growled. It came forward as a roar and the air blew off the mans hood.

Ron stood in shock. There was Jake's Granddad. And he was standing there as if it were normal to see a dragon sitting in the lake at Central Park.

His jaw fell agape, words wouldn't form in his mouth and Jake's granddad took this time to speak, "I know it's none of my business about you and Jake, but please, don't break his heart."

Then in a poof a smoke, a slight hand gesture from the old short man and he was gone. Ron found himself staring at the place the old man had been. After a while Ron had to physically shut his mouth with his own hand.

"What did he mean, don't break Jake's heart?" Ron muttered to himself.

Then suddenly Ron's face, though almost impossible because it was covered in scales, went stark red. _WHAT DID HE MEAN "ME AND JAKE"?!? It's like he thought we were a couple!!!!_

But didn't Ron want to kiss Jake? Or was it that song? No, even without that song Ron still wanted . . The thoughts that flooded Ron's head completely knocked him off his feet and made the blush underneath his scales all the more clearer. Something more serious came to mind.

Soon a sadness set into his heart, as the burst of excitement from being transformed into a dragon dissipated. _Where's Jake?_ That one question echoed back and forth in his mind hitting the walls of his head and going around and around in circles, swirling constantly until it became a jumble of incoherent words. Terror hit the base of his tummy churning up what he had eaten last.

Something felt wrong. Swallowing, Ron felt the spit go down his long neck and into his belly. It wasn't a good feeling. Nausea encompassed him as worry took over his whole entire being. Where _was_ Jake? His heart beating fast and panic setting in Ron flicked his eyes back and forth searching, hoping, wishing to see Jake.

Of course he was no where nearby. Ron's heart clenched, how he wanted to just apologise for not allowing that kiss. . . A new feeling flowered in Ron's heart. A resolve to set things right. A resolve to find Jake and confess what he had been thinking.

But how would he find Jake when he was a dragon, likely to draw much unwanted attention, and he was in an unknown town, not to mention his horrible sense of direction?

**

Jake's eyes flittered open. Darkness danced around him and he shook his head. The uneasy feeling of hair swished by his neck and Jake knew instantly that he was in human form. This was bad. Very bad. None of Jakes nemesis had ever seen him in his normal form! Jake attempted to change back into a dragon. It didn't work. His heart beating fast Jake turned his eyes into dragon eyes, which could see better in this darkness.

Something surprised him. He was lying on a bed, manacles attached to his wrists and ankles, making him splayed out as if making a snow angel. Jake struggled against the chains for a second, but to no avail. He tried to transform one more time. But it didn't work again. Though this time had been merely for observance.

It appeared that when Jake tried to transform, the manacles sucked out Jake's magic with a dull lime glow and then when Jake stopped trying returned it with the same luminosity. He was caught. Truly, utterly, embarrassingly caught. Something occurred to him. What if this was it? What if he had been finally beaten and killed? The first thing that came to mind wasn't his family, it wasn't his responsibilities as the Protector of Magical Beings, nor was it of his friends.

It was of Ron. Of there terrified expression on his face as Jake had attempted to forcefully kiss him. The scene played in his mind.

_The song stopped in the background and Ron became aware of the fact he could move again. He titled is head away from Jake's and pressed his lips together – flatly refusing any kiss of any kind._

Jake's eyes widened as he saw Ron turn his head away. A foreign anger filled him and he felt like attacking Ron, but instead he grabbed a bit of Ron's orange-blonde hair and pulled his head to face him. Ron winced as he felt Jake pull his hair and he glanced wildly at him. Jake had wanted that kiss and as sure as hell he was going to get it! Holding down Ron's arms he pushed his face down near Ron's.

Ron looked at him and he was suddenly filled with terror by the animosity in Jake's eyes; he whimpered in response, his body went slack and little drops of moisture formed in his eyes as a reflex. A lone tear streaked down his cheek and fell to the floor with a plop.

Jake grimaced as he replayed the scene again and again, wishing so fervently that he could take that back, that they could regain the trust that they had had for each other. To take back the actions he had done. And to most of all take back the fact that he had made Ron cry. Without realising it, tears cascaded down his cheeks soaking into the white bed sheet.

The pain of making the person he had cared for cry stabbed at his heart and the tears fell more freely. The image of Ron, with his eyes near to tears constantly on his mind. The way that Jake had nearly kissed him. _I nearly kissed Ron_ The thought played in his mind. Through his tears, he looked back on the recent, what had it been? Only one hour of time he had spent with Ron.

Jake had actually nearly kissed Ron not once, but about three times. Through his tears, Jake frowned. What was that song that ad always played in the background and made their feelings come to the surface?

A feeling of coldness shot through his body, like a frozen lightning strike and it made him turn still as concrete.

"_'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life._"

Jake turned his restricted neck to look at the direction that the noise was coming from. _THERE! In the corner!_

And as right as rain, there stood a man holding two speakers in his hands, shaking them like maracas, with a crude smile on his face. A cape of black flowed down his back and his brunette hair sat bed-ruffled upon his head. He wore dark shiny leather gloves and tight skinny black jeans with a black t-shirt portraying the words in white, "Come to the dark-side. We have chocolate cookies. (And we make bishie's wear leather g-strings)"

Jake stared at him, tears drying on his face. The villain smiled and sashayed over to Jake, "Are you awake, my pet?"

Jake continued to stare, he couldn't believe his eyes. Thoughts about Ron completely shrivelled up into nothingness, as his mouth fell open in shock.

The villain was _hot_.

**

Ron took a deep breath and begun to flap his wings, but proceeded to fall to one side as his flapping wasn't very equal on both sides.

"I'll get this! I have to get this!" he mumbled to himself. He inhaled again, got back up, positioned his legs squarely and began to flap again.

It ended up just like last time. Ron sunk to the ground, all but ready to give up. As he regained composure memories fluttered though his mind,

_The only thing Ron could do was perch himself on his elbows and watch; and wish he hadn't seen what he thought he had._

He wished he hadn't seen that tear sparkling like a gem reflecting off of Jake's majestic dragon-form's scales.

That tear, that look before Jake got up. It was almost too much. Ron's head lowered and little drops of crystal clear water appeared. They sunk down and slipped into his mouth. The taste was unexpected. No salty like humans tears. No, it was sweet. _I wonder if Jake's tears are sweet . . ._

The actual perversion of his own questions shattered his ponderings. His face red again, "OMG! I'm going crazy! I even wanted to lick Jake's tears off of his face!"

The words spurted from his mouth. He hadn't actually been thinking about that, but somewhere deep in his conscious he knew he had been. His face went redder. Ron took a deep breath. _I need to stop thinking and concentrate!_

"I need to stop thinking about that near kiss we nearly had!" He screamed.

Just mentioning it put it back into his head, this time combining with his deepest desire. Ron closed his eyes. In this imaginary scene, Jake leant over to Ron, his eyes nervous, but full of hope and Ron leant in a little closing his eyes. Their lips touched, a searing heat entered him. In the background he could hear something.

"_Every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side. _

Then Ron snapped out of it with his fantasy. Something occurred to him. His wings were moving. And something else. There was no ground underneath his feet.

Ron Stoppable was flying.

**

The man tipped Jake's head upwards and lowered his head, "I asked you a question, pet."

Jake swallowed, :"I'm wide awake."

The man smiled, his mouth curving into a perfect line of beautification, "Of course. I'm King. Soon to be Ruler of The World."

King lowered his head closer to Jake's face and their lips touched. Everything in Jake's mind blurred and blew up. The kiss was like electricity running through his veins.

King lifted his head again leaving the dizzy Jake, "Don't worry, I'll be back, pet."

Jake stared after him. All thoughts about were Ron forgotten.

**

Ron let out a growl of joy. Finally he could find Jake and ask him to frogive him. And confess his feelings. His mind was only of Jake as he began to search from the sky for his loved one.


	8. Ron And Jake: Eight

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil continues. . . . .

************************

King lifted his head again leaving the dizzy Jake, "Don't worry, I'll be back, pet."

Jake stared after him. All thoughts about were Ron forgotten.

**

Ron let out a growl of joy. Finally he could find Jake and ask him to frogive him. And confess his feelings. His mind was only of Jake as he began to search from the sky for his loved one.

Memories of every second that they had been together completely and totally took control of him and even though he was aimlessly searching, searching for his beloved he knew deep down in his heart that without help he would never find Jake. And it was a horrid feeling that writhed inside his stomach, churning bad emotions. Something had happened, that Ron wasn't entirely sure of, but he knew that somehow wherever Jake was, was nowhere in this world.

Ron frowned which, in dragon form, was a difficult thing indeed and his green eyes narrowed in thought. His wings seemed to move on their own and he knew the only keeping him in the air was the thought of Jake. As soon as the perverted image of Jake kissing him left his mind, he tilted out of balance and he found himself hurtling through air towards the ground, until he once again imagined his loved one.

His eyes narrowed as a mass of brown hair was spotted flying in random directions jumping from building to building. Ron's eyes widened as he recognised the body hidden by the wild hair.

Kim?

He subconsciously flapped towards her, but then realised in his ridiculous dragon form that he would probably be conceived as a threat. He let out a hiss of steam and the mass of hair flicked around, hearing the noise. Their eyes met.

Kim raised an eyebrow and mouthed one of the only things which could've shocked him, "Ron?"

The dragon, thoughts on something else entirely, began to fall, his wings failing once again. Kim knew that he was Ron even in this form. As Ron all but collided with a nearby building, his wings crumpling to his back unable to be used them properly, Kim hopped on top of his back and stood, her boots digging into his scales. Then gripping onto a loose dark red scale to gain balance she pulled a hair dryer from her left boot.

Or at least it looked like a hair dryer.

They were spiralling down now, hurtling towards the ground at break neck speed, any second now instant death would be granted.

She pointed her hair dryer at his head and pulled the trigger. A metallic large hook attached to a rope thwacked against his head and tumbled off harmlessly. The grapple spun away, whipped up by the wind created by Ron spinning mercilessly through the air and Kim let it fly away without a moment's hesitation as if it had merely been some sort of toy.

The pain from the weapon had awakened clear concentration in his mind and instantly everything was snapped back onto Jake and that particular haunting memory which, at the same time, caused him to blush and feel a wide gulf filled with guilt. Ron's majestic and maroon wings were flung out and they were pulled out of the spiral with a painful, fast, hard and harsh jerk.

Kim obviously undeterred by the shift in direction, pulled off her backpack and began to pull an object out. It appeared to be an electronic device. Then laying her whole body provocatively against Ron's large tapered dragon one she whispered into his unseeable ears, "There's a tracking device on Jake. I can give you the co-ordinates of his position, but you'll have to follow me."

Ron flew on, wherever, not listening only thinking of Jake, as this was the only way he could possibly save their lives. No building looked safe to land on, or the ground close enough to stop.

A feeling gripped callously at Ron's heart and he knew it to be the guilt of all he had done. But something about it didn't ring true; it felt false and fake; almost like he had been forced to feel it. Ron's heart pin-pointed the exact thing which had felt wrong about the guilt. Through guilt, Kim was controlling him.

Like she always somehow managed to.

The guilt changed form so rapidly he didn't know it was possible. A new feeling seethed inside him. It tainted him from the tip of his tail to the last scale on his snout.

Anger.

It writhed inside him like a wild animal, waiting to be released after being held captive. His eyes glazed over and he rolled, mid-flight. His wings followed his train of thought and allowed him to continue flying. Not even one thought was on Jake anymore. Anger had clutched tightly onto his heart, so tight that if it was gone quickly the holes made from its claws would bleed out so fast that Ron might be lost forever.

Was this part of being a dragon?

No. This was ALL Ron, only the side no one had ever seen.

Kim, hands occupied, one holding onto her backpack and the other holding what appeared to be the tracking device, had thought fast enough to make a crazy leap and landed directly onto Ron's creamy scaled stomach.

A twisted, cruel smile crept onto Ron's grief-stricken face, "Kimberly Anne Possible. I am sick of following you. Sick."

Kim, shocked that her BF would talk to her like that, stood frozen like a statue unable to move apart from her mouth, "What did you say?"

The smile gone now and a calculating look taking its place, he sneered and laughed so harshly that it pierced straight through Kim's still exterior and to her heart, "I said, I can't stand you. I hate you. Die."

This wasn't Ron, was it? Not the Ron KP knew, not the Ron anyone knew – no, not even the Ron that Jake knew, this was the Ron that nobody knew had existed, this was Ron's deadliest secret, this was Ron's dark side.

Truthfully, nobody can be as perfect as they sometimes seems, no more so than for Ron who had finally snapped. Everybody has a dark side and the only way to know how big it is to know how kind you are.

For every light there is a shadow. And the shadow cast by Ron's light was bright, brighter so than most, so the shadow no one ever saw that they were sure had been totally snuffed out by the light had been waiting, hiding and biding its time; until a moment when every single thing in its lights life had disappeared.

So that the shadow could shroud the light.

The thing about shadows is that they really are just you, but stronger, meaner, barbaric and more concentrated; us at our most basic and animal level. Ron's shadow had taken him over and it was acting out what, deep down, Ron wanted to do all along.

Kill Kim Possible.

His claw, sharpened to a razor edge swiped at her, slicing off three pieces of her hair that didn't make the dodge. Her dodge in itself was insane; she threw herself off the side of Ron and grabbed just in the nick of time at the scales near his ribs.

Ron roared; a dark loud and vicious roar. Digging her pointy fingernails in the flesh under the scales she hurt him as much as she could and in his moment of vulnerable pain she pulled herself up and stood back upon him.

She paused for a breath. A pause was all that Ron had been waiting for and in that second or possible millisecond, Ron filched the tracking device and swiped Kim possible off the face of the earth forever.

She fell and Ron didn't even hesitate, gripping the device in his hands he gazed at it intently and looked closely at the writing on the screen.

"Magical Realm – Dark Sky Heights, 54 Melrose Street, 2nd Apartment next to Mrs Elderberry."  
Ron growled in disappointment, so weak that his dark lapsed and allowed him to act nicely. Folding his wings up he dived towards the ground and at the very last second flung out his wings and landed deftly onto his four feet. Steam puffed soundlessly out of his nostrils as he sat as waited and fought with himself to return humane control over his body. His dark side attacked his weakened self again and again.

With a loud whack, Kim Possible landed straddle-legged across his back, unconscious. Ron shimmied her to the floor and flew away, leaving her there – alone and vulnerable - hoping deep down that she would be raped.

With his dark-side once again fully in control and slightly dissatisfied and disappointed, but partially ebbing away in tiny miniscule amounts each second he flew through the sky with a definite purpose. Find Jake, through any means possible.

Any.

And if that meant reaching new all time lows so be it, because deep in his heart his loved Jake so much that his own soul meant nothing to himself.

After all, his experience with villains and criminals had taught him a thing or two. If one wanted to get to a place no one would allow him to there was only one option. Only one way that visiting the Magical Realm could possibly be possible.

Taking a TRUE magic creature hostage.

***

Jake gazed out the window, drool seeping down his chin as he stared at the moons. A sudden thought struck him and he tried to sit up in shock, but was still restrictively chained to the silky bed.

Moons?

As he looked more intently he counted them. Three, each a different colour, one was white, one was red and the other look almost like a hole in the sky it was so black. Jake squinted at them and thought long and hard.

This couldn't possibly be earth . . .

The truth drilled into his like a meteor into earth, "I'm in the Magical Realm?"

If he wasn't on Earth than how would that person save him? Jake frowned in confusion, What person? Who's going to save me? But try as might he could not recall anything important, save the sound of a drop of water plopping onto the floor and the feeling of regret.

With a resigned sigh he let himself fall back and sluggishly closed his eyes. Words popped out of his mouth before his could stop them, "I hope King comes soon. I'm hungry."

A shamed blush lit on his cheeks, not because he wanted to see King, but because of the way that King administered the food. Tears of humiliation rolled down his cheeks and, unable to wipe them away, he let them fall. For every mouthful of food he wanted he had to give King a kiss slowly progressing from his forehead and downwards.

He thanked heaven he always had a small appetite.

When he opened his eyes he saw King standing above him, gazing concernedly at the crying teenager. His eyes as black as the third moon and teeth as bright as the first, he raised a hand and slapped Jake hard across the face.

Then he smiled, dazzling Jake out of the pain. For the smile which King gave was beautiful beyond anything he had ever seen and it made Jake wonder, if only for a second why such a beautiful person was so cruel.

King pulled a cassette player from his pocket and attached it to the speakers now surrounding Jake's bed. Jake squirmed around trying to stop what he knew would be coming next, but his movement only seemed to amuse King more.

Then King pressed play . . .

"'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel this static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go,  
Want you in my life."

. . . and Jake lost control of his body entirely. All at the mercy of the man he knew as King. But King did not do anything bad, as such, only wriggled up next to Jake wrapped an arms around him and whispered into his ear, "Don't cry, my pet. It ill becomes you."

Jake stared at him in contentedness and smiled a warm smile and cuddled up next to King as well; all thoughts of rescue or the person who he thought would save him completely and utterly gone from his mind.

The cassette, tinkered with, was on loop and until King decided otherwise Jake was absolutely his.

Jake fell asleep holding King to his body, but dreaming of a beautiful green eyed and orange haired stranger.


	9. Ron and Jake: Nine

Guys, SO sorry for the long hiatus. I don't know why, but I think I needed a break from writing shounen-ai, but this story has been plaguing my mind now and I think I've got an ending in sight. Probably be another eight more chapters, but don't be surprised it there are more or less, I'm not completely sure.

King blinked once, gazing down at the New York dweller dozing contently in his arms. A soft smile played on his lips, but he quickly dismissed it and replaced it with a more familiar and comfortable harsh smirk, which made him both beautiful and yet... icily cold.

Jake let out a small moan and shuffled a little on the bed, turning his head at an angle. King marvelled at the small lashes of his prisoner and watched intently as Jake's eyes moved behind their lids, little flickers of shape distortions. He was dreaming. King wondered momentarily if the dream was about him.

A word slithered out of Jake's mouth which completely dashed King's hope.

"Ron…"

The music of the love song was still playing, but when Jake was in dreamland he wasn't in the magical realm, he wasn't on earth; he wasn't tied down by the physical boundaries out both these worlds. He was in the deepest recesses of his mind where the creations of ideas take place and precious memories define morals.

King snarled, a vicious sound, like a feral dog and he immediately jolted from the bed. If erasing the boy from the dragon's mind wasn't enough then he would have to kill the boy. And it wouldn't be too hard. When King had destroyed all the traces of Ron from Jake's mind he had glimpsed through them.

He had seen the love for Jake that Ron had been denying as clear as day and he acknowledged the strength in Ron's emerald eyes, but King was stronger, he would always be. How else could he have lived through so much and come out alive?

King knew two things. One of them was inevitable, the other gave two options. Firstly, King knew Ron would be coming for Jake, of that he was certain, but the second… a twisted smile formed on King's elegant lips and his eyes narrowed into thin slits as he ran a hand over Jake's cheek, "We'll have to wait and see, won't me, my pet?"

Jake shivered.

Ron felt almost peaceful, gliding through the air, thinking of Jake wondering which magical creature he would take hostage. But he knew those were only surface thoughts to keep him off the ground. Deep down, he was in turmoil. His dark-side had simmered down, but it wanted an outlet, his dark-side wanted revenge. Ron, himself, however wanted to cry with regret and pain. He wanted to scream obscenities and promises in the hope it would reach Jake. Though most of all he just wanted to know Jake was alright.

Ron spotted something in his peripheral vision and he arched his long maroon neck over to look as he adjusted his flight course by tilting right. A whoop of joy nearly escaped his snout as he identified what the movement had come from; a leprechaun whistling a merry tune smack-bang in the middle of Central Park. Ron smiled, if it were even possible for dragons to smile, he knew circling above the park had been his best bet.

And then Ron descended. A majestic sight if a mortal had seen him. A flash of maroon streaming through the sky, mingled just with a creamy white and a pair of tinkling emeralds shimmering as the light caught them just right. And in one large whoosh Ron was only a few metres away. He prepped his claws, widening them for the grab and swooped down.

His talons gripped the leprechaun around the shoulders, digging into the little magical creature's armpits. And then as quick as lightning Ron ascended again. The leprechaun was muttering foully in Irish and wiggling about in Ron's claws. Ron hissed, his grip of the little man nearly lost, "Stop doing that or I will drop you!"

The squirming instantly stopped, followed by a small high pitched voice with was completely shaped by an Irish accent, "Well, what are ye doing, lad? Here I be, minding me own bus-i-ness, when all of the sudden, there ye are, ye feking eejit, swooping down on me, blast ye! What do ye want then, ye half a schilling?"

Ron glanced down at the small leprechaun, "I need your help, the person I love," Ron blushed, the scales on the sides of his face going a blood red, before he continued, "has been taken to the Magical Realm, and I need to get there."

"Well, knight in feking armour, are ye? Ye could've just asked, me lad. I reckon I would've been right glad to help ye rescue a damsel in distress. Well, then. Come on," the little man pointed to a building on the far left, quite a distance away, "That's the Magical Embassy, I can get ye quick right through immigration and all that blasting crep. Oh, names Sèamus, by the way."

Ron didn't have the guts to mention that his damsel was a guy. Instead he hid his blush, adjusted his course for the building and flew on. Sèamus muttered insistently on about many things about allowance into the Magical Realm, but Ron barely heard him. His thoughts were of Jake again, and Jake alone.

Jake let out a yawn and stretched as far as the chains restraining him allowed. His dreams had been pleasant and he felt like they were important, but the more he thought about it the quicker it raced away, like trying to catch fog. He blinked a couple of times in an attempt the clear the muck from his eyes and felt a presence from the side of the room watching him.

It was King. Jake smiled up at him, but King glared back, with impassive and empty eyes, "Did you have a nice dream?"

"Definitely. I don't really remember it but," Jake mumbled back, another yawn escaping his mouth.

King observed Jake quietly and muttered under his breath, "All of it was meant to be gone."

"Whaddya say?" Jake asked, raising a lazy, yet quizzical eyebrow.

"Nothing, pet. Are you hungry?" King asked proffering a bowl of some sort of food in his left hand.

Jake shook his head as blush reddened his cheeks as he remembered the way he had been fed before, "Nah, not really. Can I have something else to like drink? I'm kinda thirsty."

King was silent for a moment as he regarded Jake. The teenager stared back and after a while King asked, "Will you tell me you love me?"

"Say what?" Jake sputtered, his brown eyes wide in surprise.

"I said will you tell me you love me?" King repeated, a fire burning deep in his eyes which Jake didn't understand.

"Why?" Jake asked, a sense of guilt creeping into his stomach from an unknown source, like a black void forming.

"Do I need a reason why!" King snapped, his face momentarily distorted with anger, and in the blink of the eye he was standing by the bed, he hand raised, ready to slap Jake across the cheek, but he as the bowel he had been holding crashed to the ground and shatter, he stopped.

His face changed into an expressionless mask, except that smile, evil, but beautiful, that he always glued on, "Don't you love me, pet?"

"Oh man… I suppose kinda I do. The only thing I really think about is… well, you. Is that," He had to clear his throat to get the word out, "love?" Jake asked, a cloud of confusion overcasting his mind, his brows furrowed in deep thought.

A flash of pure joy surged through King's eyes for a second, but Jake caught it and was in awe of the way true happiness made him look so much more… better. The joy only lasted for a second however and was instantly taken back by the blank look with that _smile _he always wore.

Jake was saddened for a moment. Such true beauty was so close to King, but for some reason he always slapped it back. King nodded and leaned over to gently kiss Jake on the forehead, "Yes, Jake, that is love. You _do _love me. You'll see soon enough. I'll be the only thing you'll ever need to think about."

Jake enjoyed the warmth of King's breath on his face and closed his eyes to savour it. Suddenly the warmth was gone and Jake flickered his eyes open. King was gone. And Jake was still thirsty.

King wiped a rough hand down his face to clear his thoughts. He wasn't meant to actually… feel like that. It was only meant to be an assurance. A way to know that Jake would forever be his. He wasn't meant to feel happy. He was _never _meant to feel happy.

They had said he would never be able to feel anything except the need for something that would never be his and the frustration and anger which accompanied that. It was their curse on him. King shook his head, this wasn't going right. He had to break that curse. It was the only way he'd…

A twisted smile formed on his face. Yes, he would continue with the plan. He would. He had to because even though he felt the undeniable need to just possess Jake, underneath that he felt something even stronger. He felt the need for vengeance for all the things he had suffered.

Ron rolled his eyes as he faced the fairy border policeman, "No, I am not carrying any sort of illegal drugs with me into the Magical Realm."

The fairy narrowed his eyes at him, stroked his small pink beard and then nodded as he broke into a grin, "Well, welcome to the Magical Realm!"

Ron didn't even know what to say. He had spent the last past hour lying his way through the security with the help of Sèamus, who for some reason or another had smuggled other non-real magical creatures in. Well, a leprechaun will do just about anything for gold.

His scaled mouth curved up into a mockery of a grin and let out a sigh of relief. The fairy, who was hovering in air, gestured with his small arm to the large mirror behind him, "Just step in there and you'll be in the Magical Realm."

Ron smiled and clomped over, his heavy dragon body stomping loudly on the cobblestone floor. Sèamus waved to him, "Good luck, ye feking eejit. Give your lucky lady a kiss for me, ay, ye hear me?"

The carrot-head nodded he agreement and in one quick step he crossed over into the Magical Realm.


	10. Ron And Jake: Ten

Hahahhahaha, I guess I never realized it, but I am so not a supporter of KP and Ron, I however think Jake and Ron make a great pair, but the fact is not one has written an fan fiction with them falling for each other. I then concur that my newest purpose in life IS to write a story for them.

And so, my evil continues. . . . .

****

_The carrot-head nodded he agreement and in one quick step he crossed over into the Magical Realm._

King sighed and rubbed at his temples, "He should be here by now, what's taking that human so goddamned long?"

The magical creature was beginning to become impatient as was apparent from his foot tapping on the floor. Abruptly, two identical bumps began to sprout from opposite but equally placed positions on his forehead. A scream ripped itself from his lungs, pain filled and unwanted, as he fell gracelessly onto the floor – landing unceremoniously onto all fours. His whole being shook with unimaginable pain as it was racked with a series of muscle spasming waves. As he pressed his hands to his forehead forcing himself to move through the pain, leaning on his elbows, he pushed his thumbs into the bumps and his chocolate brown hair splayed over his face making his features nondescript.

Slowly, the growing bumps began to subside and disappeared from his physical appearance. King looked up, his face tear streaked, twisted with agony, still smiling. He never forgot to smile. No, he _mustn't_ forget to smile. They said if he didn't… King's smile contorted slightly as his mask faltered, but it almost immediately returned to its normal self.

He took a deep breath and pulled himself up, fixing his collar and dusting himself off as he stood. Clicking his thumb and forefinger together he whispered hoarsely, but hopefully, "Mirror."

To his utter glee a mirror appeared from nowhere. King resisted the urge to clap and spin in joyful circles and instead looked into it, his smile never fading, as he brushed gingerly at his tailor made tuxedo. After all, he had to make a good first impression on this Ron boy.

Ron's body felt like it was burning. As soon as he had stepped through the portal he had felt like this. His eyeballs literally felt like they had popped from the heat. His skin felt rubbed raw and his mouth was so dry he couldn't breathe for a second. Ron blinked a couple of times to rehydrate his eyes and with a combined use of swallowing and clearing his throat he managed to finally breathe again.

Rubbing at his eyes, he looked around. The Magical Realm wasn't what he had imagined.

Dandelions and rainbows, he had thought. Meadows of flowers with magical creatures idly skipping around and singing marry tunes. Instead it more resembled the bustling streets of New York on a Monday, with magical creatures substituting for humans.

Like ants. Hustling from one place to another. Barely avoiding each other with the barest of centimetres.

Ron watched and coughed, his lungs filled with what he imagined was the Magical Realm equivalent of smog pollution. However, it smelled sweet, but too much so, like a smell trying to mask something more sinister. As Ron clasped his hand over his mouth to use as some sort of ventilation device he paused.

And then looked down.

His eyes began to water in joy as he realised something of great importance.

"I HAVE HANDS!" He screamed as a smile which would put the Grinch to shame grew on his face.

People, of a sense, stopped to stare at him before continuing on their busy commute. Ron's smile instantly disappeared off his face as he realised not only he was very human again he was also ivery/i naked. He slapped his hands in front of his private parts as he felt his face grow hot.

"Ron, I presume?" A voice asked behind him.

Ron turned to look into the face of what appeared to be another human. The red-head nodded slowly, cautiously, "Yeah, and what's it to you?"

"I've been sent for you," the person stated, their pronunciation of the words perfect without the hint of any accent.

Ron eyed the man closely. He looked middle aged, but was still stunningly handsome in a rugged sense. Ron was vaguely reminded of George Clooney. He took a deep breath and asked, "By who?"

"The Kingdom Council. The rulers want a word with you."

Ron stuttered for a moment, "The rulers?"

"Ruler, I should say, ever since one has gone missing… The Queen wants a viewing with you."

"If you mean an actual viewing I think it'd be a little decent if I had some clothes," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Of course, I beg your pardon," the man snapped his fingers and foreign material curled its way around Ron's body sculpting him perfectly.

Ron ran a finger up the sleeve of one and the feel of it was so soft it made goosebumps run up his back, "I have somewhere I need to go beforehand. I _have_ to go there first. Can you take me there?"

"I'm sorry about this, but at the first sign of resistance I'm meant to "make you"."

"What are you going to d-" Ron started.

As the stranger snapped his fingers Ron fainted and the waiter caught him in his hands.

"They always try to get away," he sighed as he began to drag Ron's unconscious body away. No one on the street gave them a second look. After all, human abductions were the norm in the Magical Realm.

King shuddered and he narrowed his eyes, "I have the vague sense something hasn't gone to plan."

A pain flared at his fingertips as his nails began to sharpen themselves to a point. King shook his hands violently and they began to fade back. King's smiled faltered again, "No, no, no. This shouldn't be happening… They said…"

His eyes widened as a thought, so clear and so pure, slammed straight through his mind, "Maybe… He's escaping… I'm escaping."

King's smile was true for a second, "Its working. Finally, finally… I'll get revenge."

Jake blinked and coughed a little bit. Something in the air… smelled odd. He couldn't discern what it was, but the scent of something familiar. No, not something… someone.

For no reason which Jake could explain he found himself crying.

Ron moaned and rolled around. His mouth tasted like cat shit, but that's what his mouth always tasted like in the morning. He wondered momentarily if that was what Jake's mouth tasted like in the morning. At that thought he sat bolt up, his eyes wide and his face beet red.

"Ahh, Mr Stoppable, glad you could join us in the land of the awake," a voice, soft and elegant, whispered from behind him.

Ron span on the spot and turned to face a lady who was possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen, bar Jake. He swallowed once, to both get rid of the morning taste as well as to rehydrate his mouth, "The Queen, I presume?"

Her chortle was magical, "You presume correctly. To what do I owe your pleasure in my Realm?"

Ron frowned, looking everywhere except eye contact with this lovely lady, his face going a deeper red as he admitted something he hadn't entirely said out loud, "I… I'm here for a loved one."

"Jake Long."

Ron snapped his gaze up to look her directly, confusion etched into his face, "Why do you know that?"

"I know a lot about you, Ron. And I want to help you."

"You do?" Ron asked, hope blooming in his voice.

"You see, I know the person who has taken you loved one hostage," the Queen said silently, solemnly, "And I know he plans on doing horrible things to Jake. Make him do many things against his will."

Ron's mouth fell open, flabbergasted, "What do you mean? Who's taken Jake?"

"I'm afraid to say it's my brother, the previous King of the Magical Realm, Ron. He's gone insane… I didn't want to constrain him, because he could lash out at anyone. So, I let him go as I pleased, but… he's gone too far this time. He has it in his head that Jake can cure him and he's taken all the artefacts just to lure your loved one in."

She looked down, defeated, "I loved my brother, I never wanted to hurt him, but I think we must otherwise I think he'll harm Jake Long. Our tangible relationship with the Human Realm is bad enough as it is. I need your help, Ron."

Ron pointed a shaking finger at himself, "Me?"

"I need you to rescue Jake. I can't be seen raising arms against a former Monarch. I have to leave it up to you." She took a deep breath, "Are you willing to do this?"

"Of course! I need Jake. I was going to get him before you even said anything! I love him," Ron slapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

He has just said the "L" word. And… it had felt good.

The Queen nodded, "Thank you so much, Ron Stoppable. I knew I could trust you with the strength of your love. Remember, love triumphs all. Good bye, Ron."

"Good b-," the Queen snapped her fingers and Ron disappeared from the room.

She smiled.

"-ye," Ron finished saying then coughed as the smoke swirling around him dwindled down, "Where the hell am I?"

Something caught his attention. Ron's mouth dropped open. There, right on the, on the mailbox were the words:

_54 Melrose Street_

And then underneath that there was two slits. One was for

**Apartment 1** - _Mrs Elderberry._

And the other was

**Apartment 2** - _Anonymous Owner._

Ron almost began to cry as he stepped onto the porch and walked his way to the second apartment. He was so close to Jake he could almost taste it.

Because that was the first thing he was going to do. Give Jake that kiss that they had almost had.


End file.
